Large curved projection screens are costly items. Their cost is a non-linear function of their size. Yet, there is an increasing demand for large curved screens to provide the effect of presence that is desired in so many film and multimedia presentations.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide a novel projection screen which can be constructed and maintained for a fraction of the cost of currently available structures.
A major objective in such a screen is to provide a smooth continuous surface which is free from irregularities since such irregularities tend to distort the image and obtrude into the view of the audience thereby taking away from the presence effect which is the purpose of a large curved screen to provide. Obtaining smooth continuous screen without irregularities is one of the major factors in increasing the cost of a large curved screen. Prior art screens are usually constructed by cementing large pie-shaped sections of heavy foam or wood to a backboard and then painting or taping the junction lines of the partial-spherical surface thus created. The junctions between the pie-shaped sections cause irregularities and distracting visual lines.
Accordingly, it is an important purpose of this invention to provide a relatively inexpensive curved screen which is at the same time smooth, continuous and free of irregularities.
A further related purpose of this invention is to provide a screen structure which remains reasonable in cost in large sizes while still meeting the requirements of being curved and free of irregularities.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a screen structure which maintains its predetermined shape and curvature over long periods of use.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a structural design which can be adopted to provide a screen having both vertical and horizontal curvature.